Bursting Affection Of Love (7minutes in heaven special)
by myimagination2012
Summary: A game of '7 minutes in heaven' turned into a night of love and passion.


Bill just finished his last song. His audiences were happily giving them a round of applause. Bill grinned widely and looked at his rest of the band members who were now huffing. Georg was glancing around the teen girls present in this party.

It was a birthday party of a rich girl named Rachael. Her father invited and gave a contract to Tokio Hotel to do a little concert on his only daughter's 16th birthday. Tom and Georg almost nagged to Bill to agree for this concert, which eventually Bill agreed with a smirk.

Band boys came down from the stage when Rachael came to them with an angelic smile. "Wow guys! That was awesome. This is my best birthday ever. Thanks for making it so special." Rachael was so happy.

Boys grinned at her. "It's our honor that we made you delighted. Happy Birthday, by the way." Bill almost hopped.

"Please enjoy the party and feel free." Rachael left with one of her friends.

Boys smirked and spread across the party. Tom and Georg started dancing and flirting around. Gustav was talking to a girl and Bill was at the bar he was about to drink when Rachael spoke in the mic and announced to everyone who were upstairs to come down to the basement for a game of 7 minutes in heaven.

Everyone seemed excited about the game, so without any delay everyone came to the basement. Everyone sat in a circle and each boy put something into a hat for the girls to pick out. After putting their things, boys left to other corner and started waiting for them to be picked out.

After an hour,

Bill and Tom were giggling about something when a melody like voice caught their attention. Someone said "Excuse me?" Bill and Tom's jaws dropped apart as they saw that angel like girl. It was like an angel without wings. She blushed deep red nervously and asked coyly looking down "Does this belongs to someone?" She held out two piercing rings stuck with each other.

Tom smirked and whisper to his twins "Lucky us." Bill smirked back in reply and both of them stood up. "That would be us." they smiled.

She looked up timidly to them, biting her lips she nodded.

Twins walked up to her and cuter of the two said "Hi, I'm Bill and this is Tom, my elder one."

"So what's your name?" Tom asked curiously.

"Alexandra." she answered in a low tone.

Bill chuckled. "So Alex, are you ready? Shall we go?" Tom asked holding her hand. She nodded in agreement. Then Bill held her other hand and led her to the master bedroom.

As Bill closes and locks the door, she asked in a low tone, "so what do u guys wanna do?" Bill replied smirking a little "let's have some fun" Then he grabs her from behind and starts to kiss her neck and Tom put his hands on her ass and started kissing her without any delay.

{BANG BANG} Someone knocked at the door and shouted "TIMES UP!"

"USE A DIFFERENT CLOSET!"Bill shouted back. Just as he said that Tom picked her up and put her down on the king size bed. And for the first time both twins noticed that Alex was nervous. They understood the matter. "This is your first time, right?" Bill asked in a soothing tone. She nodded.

"Look Alex, I know this is your first time but there is no need to be shy" Tom said. Tom was right above her on his hands and knees. Alex had her legs tightly squeezed together and her eyes closed.

"But wont it hurt?" she asked naively.

"It might at first but we'll make sure to go slow to start off." Bill assured.

"Ok, let's make her wet first, and then it'll be easy." Tom looked at Bill with a suggestive look. Bill understood his twin.

Tom got up from bed and started kissing Bill's neck as Bill took off Tom's shirt. Tom moved to Bill's lips and at first there was small but playful kisses. Soon it turned into a passionate kiss with lots of tongue. Alex felt very strange in her vagina. When she touched her vagina and noticed that she was wet. She was taking deep breaths and started rubbing her pussy which felt so good.

Just then Bill reached over and said "wanna join in?" She nodded in agreement. Tom also got on the bed after closing the window curtains and picked her up and puts her on his lap and started kissing her. Bill started reaching up her shirt and started unbuttoning her shirt. Pulling back a little, Tom helped Bill taking off her shirt and threw it in a corner somewhere.

His lips again made contact with hers with lots of passion. Tom on the other side, unclipped her bra and he slowly removed it from her body and threw it away. Bill smirked seeing her breasts jiggle in front of him. Her nipples were hard and they grew harder when they made contact with Bill's tongue. Tom started kissing her neck, sometimes biting and sucking holding her waist tightly. Tom then started kissing her on her lips and sneaks his tongue into her mouth and started exploring it.

She put her hands down each of their pants and started rubbing their large cocks. Tom can hear her moans in every strike of his tongue. Twins stopped for a minute. Tom took Bill's shirt off with an intense look. Bill naughtily licked his lower lip which made Tom and Alex hornier. Tom pushed Alex softly on the bed. Bill stood up and now he was slowly taking off her skirt. He saw the fluids wetting her panty and he knew that she loved it a lot.

Slowly, he took off her panties. She was shy at first. Her legs were closed but Tom opened them wide for his little twin while he was sucking on her left breast and massaging the right one. Bill kissed her vagina first and he sensed that she was getting excited from her moans. He inserted his middle finger into her and slid them in and out until it was covered with her fluid.

He licked his middle finger and smiled "sweet". Tom smirked looking at his brother. Bill had an erection. Bill removed his pants and underwear. Tom got up from her and started rubbing his brother. Both of the boys get out of the bed and stood up. Bill took off Tom's pants and underwear. Tom stretched his hand for her and she came out of bed. She kneeled down on her knee and started sucking Bill's cock which was hard now. Tom went behind her and started fingering her with his index and middle finger.

After a while, Bill and Tom took her to bed and pushed her lightly. Bill went on top to make her suck his dick while Tom started to lick her clitoris and it gave her a tingling feeling. She moaned in between sucking Bill's cock. Her moans gave the twins a strange satisfaction.

Tom explored her by inserting his tongue inside her pussy and this made her give a silent scream. He knew he hit a sensitive spot so he kept on licking it until fluid burst out to his tongue. After sucking the fluid, he changed his position with Bill. Alex took Tom's dick and started giving him a blowjob. He moaned in delight and his dick reached full 9 inches getting hard along. Bill stood up on his knees and she saw his erection, he was really turned on.

She let go of Tom and kneeled down before him and before he knew it, she knew what to do. She licked his big dick from at the head first with circling strokes. He was now groaning. She started to lick his 9-inch cock. Bill got excited so he pushed her head more into his until his cock was now inside her mouth. He groaned loud while she was making her pace faster and faster until his cum came out and rolled over her face.

Tom sucked that from her lips. She smiled a little at Tom's action. Bill again pushed her onto the bed and looked at her with doubt. She smiled nodding "I'm sure you guys know what to do. Don't stop now. Just do it. Do it harsh even if that hurts. I want to remember this always." Tom and Bill smiled gently and agreed. Bill got down and kissed her wildly and passionately. Tom spread her legs and after wetting his cock with her cum, with a little effort he pushed his huge cock up her butt.

She moaned in Bill's mouth. Bill pressed his lips wildly and explored her mouth. Neither of them wanted to lose in tongue to tongue kisses. They broke kisses for a while to catch their breaths. They kissed again as his left hand slowly went down to her breast and started playing with it. Then, his right hand did the same while kissing her. She moaned when she felt his lips tracing kisses down to her neck as he continued to cup her breasts this time in circular motion. She moaned even loudly when Tom started getting in and out; faster with time. She circled her arms to Bill neck and nibbled his ear making him groan and squish her breasts hard. He kissed her nipples again and sucked it making her moan lightly like a kitten. Bill moved himself up and shoved his now hard cock down her throat.

Suddenly, Alex felt that Tom's dick swelled up massively inside her ass and he had cum all inside of her. It was hot and felt so good. After a minute or two, Bill also had cum in her mouth there was a lot but it tasted so good that she swallowed hard. Bill and Tom both moaned with pleasure.

Tom took his dick out and exchanged his positions with Bill. This time, he knelt in front of her while Tom started kissing on her lips passionately with tongue. Bill slipped one finger inside her pussy and started pacing it in and out slowly. She was feeling a tingling sense again. He added another finger into hers and did the same. She was now moaning in satisfaction. He added his third finger but this time it was painful to her. She shouted in pain in Tom's mouth. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot that you are virgin." Bill apologized. He slipped his fingers in and out quickly then he added another finger. There were four fingers in all now inside her and she was about to cry now because of the pain. He looked at his dick and saw his own erection. He placed his in front the small hole of her pussy.

He stopped and said "This might hurt. Hold Tom's hand. Okay?" She nodded and held Tom's hand tightly. "It'll hurt first then it'll be fine. Okay?" Tom soothed her.

Bill slowly inserted his cock inch by inch into her tight pussy. Since it was not big enough for his cock, she moaned in pain. He gave it another try. This time almost half of his cock was inside of her vagina. He pulled it out and applied more force and inserted it again. She shouted lightly. His cock was now more than half inside. Once again he pulled it out and tried another time. Now, only quarter of his cock was not inside. He was desperate. He pulled it out again, and thrusted his cock with full force to make it in her vagina totally and he did it successfully this time. Alex was whimpering softly against Tom's chest, who was stroking her hair lovingly.

Bill didn't move for a while after inserting since he knew it was hurting badly. When she calmed down a little, she whispered "Bill!" as a tear fell down from her eyes but she smiled. She looked at the view in front of her "It's… it's in?" she asked. Bill nodded.

"He's going to move in and out now. It'll be fine" Tom assured her. She nodded. Bill saw Alex's blood stained the blankets of the bed. It was her first time. He started pulling his cock in and out slowly at first, then a little bit faster and a little bit faster. He heard her moan in pleasure. He started pounding in her. He was also groaning now. Faster, harder, and they both made their sounds of satisfaction as they cummed and then slowly they stopped.

He pulled it out and stood up. He sighed in relief. "My turn" Tom sang. He laid down on the bed. Seeing Tom's erection, she seemed to know what she was about to do. She straddled him and she placed the hole of her vagina above his erecting cock. Slowly, she sat on his cock and went up again. She did this in rising motion until she was already bouncing on his cock.

Bill put his now aroused cock in Tom's mouth. Tom sucked that greedily. Three of them moaned and groaned in satisfaction and while seeing her breast follow her every movement, both boys enjoyed that a lot.

She became tired after a while but his cock was still inside her vagina. She looked at Bill and asked, "Wanna take shower?" Both boys smirked and agreed.

She got up from Tom and ran to the shower and turned the water on. Twins joined her in there. Bill bended her over, placing her hands on the wall, he takes his cock and slid it into her butt as Tom takes his cock and inserted it into Bill butt. Bill moaned in double pleasure. Bill started getting pounding wildly in Alex as Tom started going pounding in Bill.

They exchanged their positions after a while. Now Tom was in middle of them. Bill turned off the shower because all the hot water was gone. Bill led other two in the bed out in the room. Tom wanted to smoke badly so he went to the balcony. Bill led Alex to the bed. She took his dick in her mouth and he placed his mouth on her vagina. He pushed his tongue in and out and was licking and sucking wildly till she had cum.

She was also sucking wildly and then she put his balls in her mouth and started sucking and telling him that he tastes great and as she was doing so, his dick goes wild and he had cum all over her face. She chuckled at that.

Tom came back and started sucking and licking both Bill and Alex's faces. Bill smirked and kissed on Tom's neck whispering in his ear "You're always the best sex partner." Tom was biting and sucking her boobs when he heard Bill, he smirked. Tom and Bill both collapsed both sides of Alex, breathing wildly. They didn't even realize that five hours had passed. Soon three of them drifted into deep sleep.

Next morning,

Tom woke up first. He stretched his armed drowsily and caressed on Bill's cheek. He bend a little and kissed on Bill's lips first then on Alex's lips. Her whole body was sore from all the adventure. Her lips were swelling like red tomatoes. It hurt when Tom kissed her. She snapped out of her sleep in pain. Soon she noticed her lips had little cuts so it was bleeding a little.

Tom affectionately pulled her close and kissed on her forehead. Bill woke up last and smiled at Tom who was cuddling with Alex. "Good morning angels." he greeted with a wide smile.

"Morning" both replied. Bill sighed noticing her nearly bruised lips. He caressed on them softly and sighed. "Let's get dressed since its someone else's house." She sounded logical.

All of them got dressed. She was about to leave when both of them said at the same time "Alex, will you be our girlfriend? We'll love you till we breathe our last. We can have fun like this every night if you want to. We love you!"

She smiled "Maybe my lips are bruised but it only proves how much last night was memorable. Of course guys, I'll be your girlfriend, only if you promise me that we'll loves each other equally."

Twins got happy hearing her say that. They nodded together. Then three of them hugged each other and they left from Rachael's house to drop Alex in her house.

-The end- 


End file.
